


Beautiful Things

by phantisma



Series: Beautiful Things [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid is visiting New York to interview a number of criminals to profile their crimes.  One of those criminals is Neil Caffrey.  Neal likes beautiful things and when he turns his eyes on Spencer, he turns on the charm in an effort to seduce the young profiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Things

“Ah, here he is now.” Peter and his guest stood as Neal stopped in the doorway. “Doctor Spencer Reid, Neal Caffrey. Neal, Dr. Reid is visiting from the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico.”

“Quantico? Never been.” Neal offered his best smile as he stuck out his hand, his eyes sweeping over Dr. Reid appreciatively.

He wasn’t your average FBI suit. In fact, the sweater vest over a button down shirt was decidedly not a suit. It was, however, rather endearing, in an old fashioned sort of way. Peter cleared his throat and Neal realized he was bordering on ogling.

He waggled his eyebrows and Peter and turned back to Dr. Reid. “So, what brings you all the way out here to New York, Dr. Reid?”

He cleared his throat, long fingers tucking his hair behind his ears in a self-conscious motion. “You, actually, Mr. Caffrey.”

Neal thought he saw a blush start on the doctor’s face, but Peter pulled his attention back to him. “The BAU has asked to borrow you, Neal.”

Neal frowned a little, looking back to Dr. Reid. “I thought the BAU dealt with kidnappings and serial killers. A little out of my league, don’t you think?”

“Actually, we profile all kinds of criminals and we interview them once they’ve been caught to study their behaviors and backgrounds to improve our knowledge to improve our profiles on future cases.”

Neal couldn’t help the grin that snuck up on him. “You want to study me? I’m flattered.”

“Don’t be.” Peter said. “You shouldn’t be nice to him.” Peter said to Dr. Reid. “It all goes to his head.”

Reid looked a little flustered, adjusting the strap of his bag and the angle it cut across his chest. “I…we should um.” His eyebrows lifted and he looked to Peter as if for guidance.

“I have a conference room set up for you.” Peter offered. “Neal can show you the way.”

Neal gestured for the door and Reid proceeded out, but Peter caught Neal’s arm and tugged him back. “Whatever you’re thinking, the answer is no.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I see that look in your eye. Don’t break him.”

“I would never-“ Neal stopped with Peter’s glare and left him, gathering Reid as they headed into the smaller conference room. “Right in here, Dr. Reid. We won’t be disturbed. Do you want any coffee, tea, water?”

He cleared his throat again. “Water…water would be good.”

Neal grinned at him. “You get settled in. I’ll be right back.”

He darted out to the break room to grab two bottles of water from the refrigerator before darting back into the room. “There we go. All set.”

He closed the door and set the bottles down, pulling a chair closer to Reid before sitting in it. “So, Dr. Reid…I take it that’s a PhD?”

“Three, actually.” Reid pulled a small recorder out of his bag and a file folder.

Neal blinked, thrown just a little bit. “Three? May I ask what they are?”

“Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering.” He looked up at Neal. “I also have Bas in Psychology and Sociology.”

“Okay, now I’m impressed.” While Reid fussed with his file and a notebook, Neal looked him over. He was tall, thin, though Neal would guess there was more to him than his build might reveal. His hair was wavy and unruly and his fingers played with it a lot, letting Neal see he was nervous and self conscious. “You have beautiful hands.”

One of those hands stopped half way through pushing hair behind his ear. “I…what?”

Neal reached for the hand, smiling softly as he splayed the fingers out over his own palm. “Long fingers, nimble, elegant…soft skin, I’ll bet you would be good at slight of hand tricks.”

That earns him a brief, awkward sort of smile. “I know a few.”

Neal sat back, smiling broadly. "See, I knew it. Hands don't lie."

Reid fumbled a little with his folder, then cleared his throat again, color creeping up his neck. "We should get started."

"I'm all yours, Dr. Reid." Neal crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap, making eye contact and watching the way it made Reid squirm just a little. It was a beautiful thing…and this little genius was a puzzle he was going to enjoy unraveling.

 

 

Reid looked up as someone knocked on the door. It opened and Agent Burke poked his head in. "You two going to stay all night?"

Reid frowned, looking from Burke to Neal to the windows. It was dark outside. "Oh, wow. We must have lost track of time." He licked his lips and set about pulling his papers together. The truth was, Neal was a fascinating study, and he'd been open and responsive to Reid's questions and while Reid wasn't convinced he was being completely honest about a few things, he was learning a lot.

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Neal said, winking at him. "We could…go grab dinner maybe. Talk a little less formally?"

"Neal, I'm sure Dr. Reid has better things to do than go to dinner with you." Peter said, his voice tense, his eyes squinting at Neal.

"No, it's okay." Reid said. "I was going to ask if there was somewhere close."

"No one likes to eat alone, Peter." Neal said as he stood, flashing that smile again. The smile that made Reid's stomach sort of tilt sideways and his face flush. "I know a great little Chinese place." Neal paused, then shook his head. "No, better. Italian."

"Angelo's?" Peter asked, an eyebrow quirking upward. "I'll join you."

Neal neatly inserted himself between Reid and Agent Burke. "Don't you have a dinner party with Elizabeth tonight?"

Burke cursed under his breath and looked at his watch. He pointed a finger at Neal. "I meant what I said, Neal."

Neal raised both hands in a surrendering motion, but his face showed no sign of surrender, the corners of his lips quirking upward, his blue eyes sparkling with enjoyment of some joke Reid was clearly not understanding.

Reid ducked a little as he moved between them, his bag clutched in his hands. The afternoon had sped by him quickly, much more so than he expected. Neal was beside him by the time they got to the elevator.

"What did he say?" Reid asked when the quiet became awkward.

"Hmmm?" Neal looked confused as they got into the elevator.

"Agent Burke. He said that he meant what he said." Reid had a nagging suspicion that it had to do with him, and that smile.

Neal rolled his eyes as he pressed the button for the ground floor. "Peter is…Peter. He always expects the worst."

Reid frowned at him. "Which doesn't really answer the question, does it?"

Neal turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "And now I see the FBI part of you." He smiled. "He's worried I might…steal you."

He parsed through the words, but they didn't make sense. "You don't have a history of kidnapping."

Neal laughed and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "No. I don't."

"I don't understand."

They turn outside the building, walking a ways and turning a corner. "It's just a few blocks." Neal pointed. The place was busy when they got there, but the host smiled at Neal.

"Ah, Mr. Caffrey, welcome back. Your usual table?"

"Yes, please, Mark. We'd like that. And a bottle of something old and red."

"Very good sir, this way."

Reid followed as they were lead to a table in the back of the restaurant, one with a good view of the front door and nearly all the tables. He was starting to feel very out of his element as they sat. "Did you bring me here to show off, or to make me uncomfortable?"

Neal lowered his menu and looked him in the eye. "Maybe both."

"So when you said that Agent Burke was worried that you might steal me, you were being figurative." If Morgan had been with him, he might have hit Reid upside the head for not figuring that part out sooner. He always had been kind of oblivious to anyone expressing an interest in him. "You're…trying to seduce me?" His voice squeaked more than a little and he lifted his water glass.

"Is it working?" Neal asked, leaning toward him.

And that just made it worse. He spilled water onto his plate, then put the glass down and fumbled with his napkin to clean it up. "I…I'm supposed to be studying you."

“Not stopping you.”

“I think…that—that we should keep this strictly professional, Mr. Caffrey.”

“Neal.” He sat back, lifting his hands in a placating manner. “If that’s what you want, Dr. Reid.” He sipped at his water, his eyes noticeably averted. “It’s a shame, but…”

Reid felt the flame of his face, and he knew better. He did. But Neal left it there, like that and he couldn’t resist. “What…what’s a shame?”

Neal sighed heavily as if it were a burden to respond now that he’d supposedly given up. “I know fine things, Dr. Reid. Beautiful things.” He turned to look at Reid again, his attention as pointed as his looking away had been. Reid flushed all the harder. “You do your best not to notice. You hide behind your college boy style and your messenger bag and your nervous hair playing, but you are a fine, beautiful creature.”

Reid opened his mouth to respond, but they were interrupted by the waiter showing Neal a bottle of wine. “Yes, that will do nicely.”

“Very good sir. I’ll have it opened for you immediately. Are you ready to order?”

Neal looked at Reid for a moment and then nodded. “We’ll both have the tortellini, I think. And bring us some mussels to start with.”

“Did you just…order for me?” Reid asked, vaguely amused. It lent credence to the idea that Neal was playing this as a date, though it clearly cast Reid into the submissive role.

“Do you mind? It really is the best thing on the menu right now, and well, I figured you should have the best.”

Reid couldn’t decide if Neal was really that cheesy or if he was playing it up now that Reid had caught him at the game. He did know that he didn’t really matter, because even though it was cheesy, it was working and Reid couldn’t help but smile and look away.

The waiter returned with the open bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring and setting them on the table. Neal lifted his and sniffed it before lifting it toward Reid. “A toast then…to beautiful things.”

Reid’s face was still red as the touched glasses and he took a sip. It was a good wine, for what he knew of wine, which admittedly was mostly academic. Neal seemed to be waiting for him to say something though as he set the glass on the table. "It's nice."

Neal chuckled and nodded. "Nice. Okay." He crossed his legs and fixed Reid with his eyes. "So, Dr. Reid, we've spent all afternoon talking about me. What about you?"

"Me?' Reid swallowed nervously. "What about me?"

"Well, lets see. So far I know that you're a genius with five degrees who works for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, you chew on your fingernails, you like your hair longer than it is now, but you're self conscious about it. You don't carry a briefcase, because the messenger bag gives you a sense of comfort, something to hide behind. You aren't used to being told that you're attractive, so I'm guessing that big brain of yours always leads the way. You have amazing hands and you're willing to be at least somewhat deceitful, because you admit to knowing some slight of hand tricks."

He sipped at his wine, watching Reid react. "And you don't like that I said that."

Reid shifted uncomfortably and tried to shrug it off, but he didn't like it. "I'm not deceitful, but sometimes misdirection is a good tool."

Neal smiled, nodding slowly. "You've never lied undercover?"

"That's different." Reid protested, lifting his wine to distance himself a little. "Besides I don't go undercover often. I'm more of a…numbers and words guy." He took another sip and put the glass down as their food was brought out. "You know, you'd make a pretty good profiler."

Neal smiled again. He didn't respond and Reid found himself relieved that the food ended that part of the conversation.

 

 

Neal poured the last of the wine even though Reid protested that he'd had enough. "It's just a swallow." Neal insisted, setting the empty bottle aside. The waiter had taken their plates and Reid was more relaxed for the wine.

His hand was on the table, the fingers splayed out. Neal traced around them with one finger. "I'd love to draw you."

"You…what?" Reid blinked a little and pulled his hand back.

"I told you, I like beautiful things. Come back to my place, let me."

"I should—"

"What, go back to an empty hotel room and sleep alone so that you can get up in the morning and come back to the FBI to finish the job?" Neal stood, dropping money on the table to cover their bill, then he cocked his head toward the door. "What are you afraid of?"

Reid stood too, adjusting his bag. "I'm not."

"All right then." Neal grinned and headed for the door, knowing that Reid would follow. He wasn’t drunk exactly, but Neal knew he was certainly more pliable than he had been when they walked in. Outside the restaurant, Neal hailed a cab and helped Reid in while giving the driver the address.

"I really should get to my hotel." Reid said as they came to a stop outside June's.

"You should stop worrying about the hotel and come inside." Neal slid a hand around the strap of his bag, drawing him out of the car. "I promise it will be better than any hotel."

Neal got him as far as the door to his apartment before he balked again, pulling back. Instead of tugging him back, Neal followed, crowding him into the wall until their bodies were only millimeters apart. Neal licked his lips, and Reid echoed the motion. It was now or never.

Neal leaned in the last distance, brushing their lips together. Reid made a strange sort of sound, but didn't immediately pull away, so Neal covered his mouth, tongue sliding smoothly between startled lips. He stepped back slowly, not releasing the kiss. Reid hesitantly followed.

Neal fumbled for the door, turned them to guide Reid in and only when he was closing the door did he end the kiss. Reid stood, looking a little startled to find he was inside the apartment. Neal took his bag, lifting the strap over his shoulder and setting the bag on the floor by the door.

Reid looked like he might protest. Neal slid an arm around him, kissing him quickly and dancing him away toward the bedroom. "You won't need it tonight."

Neal licked over his lips, down to his jaw while his hands worked the sweater vest up. He pulled back long enough to get it off, Reid's hands faltering as they tried to help or maybe hinder him.

His lips were flushed and swollen and Neal caught the bottom lip between his own, sucking lightly. His fingers moved up the buttons of Reid's shirt quickly, pushing it off his shoulders as they neared the bed. "Relax."

"I…I don't…it's…" Reid sat when his knees hit the mattress, still making inarticulate protests until Neal leaned in, kissing the words away. "I haven't…in a long…time." Reid managed to string together when Neal pulled back to do away with his own clothing, the hat tossed off to the chair, the jacket dropped to the floor.

He undid his tie and dropped it, toeing off his shoes. "Tell me you don't want to and I stop." Neal offered, his shirt on the floor with Reid's now.

"It's not that I don't want to…" Neal moved so that he was straddling over Reid's knees, bending in to kiss him again. "I shouldn't…you're…."

"A criminal." Neal finished for him, his hand falling finally to Reid's groin.

"And I'm…"

"FBI." Neal could tell he was winning, despite the protests as Reid hardened and involuntarily spread his legs a little. "I know." His hands moved to Reid's zipper, easing it down and slipping his hand inside.

Reid's mouth opened, but no words came out as Neal stroked him slowly. Neal used his free hand to guide Reid back until he was laying down, then used it to start working his pants down. Reid reached for his hand as if to stop him, breathing heavily. His hand caught Neal's wrist, but he didn't stop Neal from tugging at the waistband and he even lifted his ass. Neal stopped stroking him long enough to use both hands to pull his pants and boxers down, kneeling to pull his shoes off and leaving his pants in a pile on the floor.

"Move up." Neal murmured as he undid his own pants and dropped them. He followed, crawling up the bed to cover Reid's body with his own. Reid was clearly self conscious, his hands moving to cover his cock, then falling away, then back again. "Shh…easy." Neal whispered, even as he lowered his head and took the tip of Reid's cock into his mouth.

Reid made a gasping noise, and his whole body tensed as Neal sucked him in, his fingers scrambling at the bedspread until they could grip it, fisting the fabric. Neal didn't let up, his head moving faster and faster, knowing that if he could get Reid to orgasm fast he'd relax more and they could enjoy their time together.

He didn't have to work hard and in only a few moments, Reid was thrusting up at him, groaning deep and Neal tasted the first splash of come on his tongue. He kept sucking and licking until Reid's body relaxed, then he lifted his head, sliding up to lay beside him. Reid's chest was heaving as he panted and Neal caressed over his skin, smiling down at him. "You okay?"

Reid's face was flushed and he blinked rapidly. "I…yeah. Yes. I…thank you."

Neal couldn't help but kiss him, that adorable expression, as if no one had ever been so kind. "Don't thank me yet, Spence, we have all night. I want you to see just how beautiful you are."

And, okay, the line was cheesy, but something about Spencer Reid was bringing it out in him. He reached over him for the nightstand, for the bottle of lubricant. "I want to give you a night to remember." He guided Reid to his side, so that Neal was spooned up behind him.

Reid turned his head, catching Neal by surprise with a kiss. "You already have."

Neal smiled and leaned into the kiss, while he lubed up his hard cock and used his lube wet fingers to slowly ease into Reid. His eyes closed as Neal's fingers moved inside him and he moved his upper leg, rolling forward just a little to make it easier. He was tight, and Neal moved slowly, taking his time and kissing Reid messy the whole while.

Reid whimpered when Neal replaced his fingers with his cock, a whimper Neal took inside himself, swallowing it away. He moved slow, his hips rotating and grinding more than snapping in and out. Reid's hand moved to grab Neal's hip, nimble fingers digging into his skin. He broke the kiss, gasping and ducking his head forward, rolling more so that Neal ended up on top of him, making shallow thrusts with his cock as deep inside Reid as he was able.

Time seemed to slow, the air hot and sticky as they moved, sweat clinging to them. When Neal finally came, he covered Reid's body and rolled, both of them drifting to sleep with Neal still inside him.

 

 

Neal sketched quickly, his fingers moving over the paper, his eyes darting toward the bed. At some point through the night Reid had gotten up to leave, getting as far as pulling on his shirt before Neal had drawn him back to bed with more kissing and touching.

Now he lay in the early morning light coming from the window with the shirt open and half off one shoulder, the sheet of the bed tangled in his legs, his cock lying heavy on one thigh. His hair was a mussed mess on the pillow and his face was peaceful and relaxed.

Neal reached for his coffee, sipping at it before adding shading under the lines of Reid's body on the paper. When he looked back, Reid's eyes were open.

"What are you doing?"

Neal smiled. "Told you I wanted to draw you." He'd done a half dozen quick sketches before this one…of his face, his hands…and they lay around Neal while he worked on a more complete one.

"What time is it?"

Neal leaned back to check the clock. "Almost eight."

Reid sat up quickly, pulling the sheet up to cover himself, instantly reverting to uptight FBI profiler. Neal put the sketch book down. "Shower's through there, I put out towels I'll get you a clean shirt. How do you like your coffee?"

"I should…" He stood, still clutching the sheet to him, then hurried past Neal for the bathroom. Neal chuckled and got up, picking up Reid's clothes and shoes and bringing them to the bathroom door. He got out a pair of clean underwear and one of his shirts from the closet and left those too before he set about getting dressed himself.

By the time Reid was out of the bathroom, Neal was dressed, sitting out on the patio, sipping his coffee and playing with shadows on the sketch. Reid appeared in the door, fully dressed. He even had his bag over his shoulder.

"I just…I want to thank you." He blushed and Neal stood, crossing to him.

"No need."

"I have to…go. I have another interview."

Neal nodded, grinning. "I'm betting he won't be half as much fun."

Reid smiled and rolled his eyes, then headed for the door where he stopped. "I'm…not leaving New York until tomorrow. Would it be possible to…for us to…" he floundered, his hands gesturing.

"I'd love to see you again tonight, Dr. Reid." Neal supplied. "How about I pick you up at your hotel. Say six?"

Reid smiled and ducked his head. "I'd like that."

"It's a date."

Neal watched him go, cradling his coffee to him. He'd let Reid go first. No point embarrassing him further. Neal put his coffee in the sink and put his hat on. It was a beautiful morning. Even if Peter was going to kill him if he found out.


End file.
